Series 18
* Don Spencer |producer(s)= * Robert Anderson & Brian Lynch * Ian McCue |production_company= * Arc Productions * HiT Entertainment |head_writer=Andrew Brenner |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s)=Mark Moraghan |no_of_episodes=26 |released=25 August 2014 - 31 July 2015 |previous=Series 17 |next=Series 19 }} The '''eighteenth series' of Thomas & Friends first aired on TV on 25 August 2014 in the UK and on 4 November 2014 in the US. It contained twenty-six episodes. Like the seventeenth series, six episodes were released on DVD in the US the April before airing on television. It concluded airing on TV in the UK on 31 July 2015. Episodes Songs * It's Christmas Time * The Best Friends Express Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Captain * Cranky * Owen * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Dowager Hatt * Father Christmas * Sir Robert Norramby * The Dock Manager * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Gator's Driver * Thomas' Guard * The Teacher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Schoolchildren * The Groundsman * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Some Workmen * Whiff * Belle * Harold * Kevin * The Duchess of Boxford * Rosie * Ferdinand * 'Arry and Bert * Norman * Sir Handel * Winston * Merrick * Big Mickey * Farmer McColl * Anopha Quarry Manager * The Dairy Manager * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Great Composer * Headkeeper Jack * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Flynn * The Railway Foreman * Queen Elizabeth II * Sodor United Football Team * Allicia Botti * Bash Characters Introduced * Samson * Slip Coaches * The Grumpy Passenger * The Deputy Minister * The Postman * The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager * The Film Crew Leader Half Hour Format When Series 18 aired on PBS in the US, each broadcast included two episodes, a song, a Mr. Perkins' Railway segment and Guess Who? Puzzle segments. When the series was broadcast on Nick Jr., the segments were omitted. Fast & Reliable * Old Reliable Edward * Song: On a Journey Today * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Different Diesels * Not So Slow Coaches There’s Always a Good Explanation * Flatbeds Of Fear * Song: Searching Everywhere * Disappearing Diesels Special Friends * Toad’s Adventure * Song: Hey, Hey Thomas! * Duck and the Slip Coaches Please Be Patient * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Song: On a Journey Today * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Sounds of the Railway * Duck in The Water Signals & Alarms * Signals Crossed * Song: Hey, Hey Thomas * Thomas and the Emergency Cable Going Underground * Marion and the Pipe * Song: Let's Be Brave * Missing Gator Christmas Cheer * Duncan The Humbug * Song: It's Christmas Time * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Who Works on the Railway * The Perfect Gift Passengers * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Song: Working Together * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Different Sizes * Spencer’s VIP Illuminating Minds * No Steam Without Coal * Song: Monsters Everywhere * Toad’s Bright Idea Coming Home for Christmas * Last Train for Christmas * Song: It's Christmas Time * Long Lost Friend Recycle Recycle Recycle! * Timothy and the Rainbow Car * Song: Let's Be Brave * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Different Engines * Samson Sent for Scrap Jurassic Sodor * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Song: Monsters Everywhere * Mr. Perkins' Railway: How Steam Engines Use Water * Millie and the Volcano Special Deliveries * Emily Saves the World * Song: Searching Everywhere * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Turning Around * Samson at Your Service Cast UK, AUS and NZ * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, the Troublesome Trucks and Owen * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Dowager Hatt, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, Some Workmen, one of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants, Some Passengers, Thomas' Guard, the Grumpy Passenger, Gator's Driver, the Steamworks Worker, the Groundsman, the Postman and the Bird Watcher * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, the Teacher, the Blond-haired Boy, the Lady with the Big Hat, Station Speakers, Some Passengers and Some Children * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam and the third Slip Coach * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin and the second Slip Coach * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Rusty, Rocky, Cranky, the Dock Manager, Some Workmen and the Man with the Hat * Miranda Raison as Millie and the Knapford station speaker * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill, Ben and the first Slip Coach * Clive Mantle as Gator * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Olivia Colman as Marion * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg and the Deputy Minister * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Tom Stourton as Duncan * David Bedella as Victor * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby US and CAN * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Sir Topham Hatt, Mr. Percival, Some Passengers and Some Workmen * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Bertie, Captain, Dowager Hatt, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, Some Passengers, Thomas' Conductor, the Grumpy Passenger, the Groundsman, the Postman and the Bird Watcher * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, the Teacher, the Lady with the Big Hat, Station Speakers, Some Passengers and Some Children * Jules de Jongh as Emily, The Blond-haired Boy, Some Passengers and Some Children * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton, Dart, Peter Sam and the third Slip Coach * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin and the second Slip Coach * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Ben Small as Stanley, Charlie, Rheneas, the Troublesome Trucks and Owen * Michael Legge as Luke * Miranda Raison as Millie and the Knapford Station Speaker * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill, Ben and the first Slip Coach * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * David Menkin as Porter * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky, one of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants, Gator's Driver and the Steamworks Worker * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Some Passengers and some Workmen * Olivia Colman as Marion * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Clive Mantle as Gator * Tim Whitnall as Timothy, Reg, the Deputy Minister and the Man with the Hat * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and the Welsh Bird Watcher * Tom Stourton as Duncan * David Bedella as Victor * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby Trivia * The final six episodes of this series were sold to PBS, Milkshake, ABC and FOUR as part of the Series 19 block, despite being produced with Series 18. * This series marks the first of a few things: ** Duncan's first appearance in full CGI. ** Crovan's Gate, Sodor Castle, Rheneas Viaduct, the Woodland Way, and Glennock's first appearance in full CGI. ** Henrietta gains a face for the first time in the television series. ** The first series to have an episode set during the events of the series's special. ** The first series to have Tim Whitnall, Olivia Colman, Clive Mantle, Maggie Ollerenshaw, Joe Mills, Tom Stourton and Robert Wilfort as part of the voice cast. ** The first series of the CGI series not followed in chronological order by a special, as the next special, The Adventure Begins, is a retelling of the Railway Series. * This is the only series for one things: ** The only series to date in where Whiff and Kevin appear, but do not speak since their introductions. * This series marked the last of a few things: ** The last series to have Ben Small and Martin Sherman as part of the voice cast: *** John Hasler and Joseph May took over the role of Thomas for their respective dubs in The Adventure Begins. Hasler also took over the role of Rheneas in both dubs. *** Christopher Ragland took over the role of Percy in the US and the Troublesome Trucks in both dubs. *** Rob Rackstraw took over the role of Toby in the UK, Stanley in the US , Flynn and Owen in both dubs. *** Kerry Shale took over the role of Diesel in the US. *** Steven Kynman took the role of Charlie in the US. ** The last series to have an episode written by Paul Larson and Laura Beaumont. This is also the only series, since he returned in the seventeenth series, not to have any episodes written by Lee Pressman until the twenty-third series. ** The last series to have Keith Wickham as the voice of Percy in the UK dub. Nigel Pilkington takes over the role starting with the nineteenth series. ** The last series to have Sir Topham Hatt and James voiced by Kerry Shale in the US. Keith Wickham and Rob Rackstraw took over the respective roles beginning in The Adventure Begins. ** The final series where the New Series intro and credits are used. This is also the final series with the original rendition of the Engine Roll Call. Despite this, a few latest DVD releases which contained Series 19 (with some Series 16 or 18) episodes retain these. When the six episodes from Dinos and Discoveries aired on PBS Kids in May 2016, it used the Series 19 Engine Roll Call, opening and ending. * This is the second series not to feature Stephen Hatt. * Like the seventeenth series, although Arc Productions had officially taken over the animation aspects of the television series, the episodes still used the opening titles and closing credits made by Nitrogen Studios. This was the final series to use their opening and closing footage and from the nineteenth series, the opening and closing footage were made by Arc Productions. * According to Ryan Hagan of SiF, the episodes in Spills and Thrills were going to be part of this series. de:Staffel 18 es:Temporada 18 he:העונה השמונה עשרה ja:第18シーズン pl:Seria 18 ru:Сезон 18 zh:第18季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series